


Redemption

by ratherrumpus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Illustrated, asphyxiation???? not really but, dragon riding hell yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The murder of Prosecutor Redglare is not all it seems. Mindfang returns to visit the scene of her crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapbird/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: The thing I was never able to understand about Redglare's death is how a woman with a psychic connection to a dragon could be killed by a mob. Could it not simply smash its way through the roof and set everything on fire? What I propose is that Redglare did not die in that courtblock, but conspired with Mindfang to fake her death. The hows, the whys, the consequences - those, I leave to you"
> 
> My 2013 Ladystuck entry for Kaprikorn! I really enjoyed drawing this comic. All your suggestions were fantastic.


End file.
